


[podfic] I never, never seen you look so good

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Ice, POV Harley Quinn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Porn Battle, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The whole point of her broiling in the sun is so she can observe Ivy tinkering in her garden. Tanning is just a coverup."Dc Comics, Harley/Ivy, garden" @ femslash-today's porn battle.





	[podfic] I never, never seen you look so good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I never, never seen you look so good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7400818) by [crookedspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon). 



**Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Gardens  & Gardening, Ice, Porn Battle, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, POV Harley Quinn

 **Length:**  00:09:01

 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU\)%20_I%20never,%20never%20seen%20you%20look%20so%20good_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
